


Calendar Man

by ladyofreylo



Series: Flip Zimmerman [6]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, POV Rey (Star Wars), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofreylo/pseuds/ladyofreylo
Summary: Rey Jackson needs Flip Zimmerman, one very sexy, flannel-wearing, decidedly grumpy detective, to agree to pose for her calendar of beefcake cops.  Though intrigued by Rey herself, Detective Zimmerman has no intention of showing off his ripped body for all to see.  He is much too serious and focused on his job.  Rey must use all her powers to persuade Flip to show off the merchandise for the camera--until he turns the tables on her and makes a few sexy requests of his own.Flip Zimmerman and Ron Stallworth are characters borrowed from Black KKKlansman by Spike Lee.
Relationships: Rey (Star Wars)/Flip Zimmerman
Series: Flip Zimmerman [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741786
Comments: 34
Kudos: 179
Collections: ReylOlds





	Calendar Man

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: discussion of the Vietnam war, description of injury in the war, and depiction of a disabled veteran. No graphic details of any sort, but if this subject bothers you, please check out another one of my stories.

“Please, Ron, will you ask him for me?”

Ron Stallworth looked at Rey Jackson like she was nuts. “Flip Zimmerman is the grumpiest detective on this force. And you want me to do what?”

Rey sighed. She would ask Flip herself, but she suspected he would give her a hard stare and tell her to fuck off. He didn’t seem the type of cop to do anything he didn’t want to do.

“He likes you, Ron. He might say yes.”

“No, Flip Zimmerman does not like me. He doesn’t like anyone. He does his job. He stares at us. He yells at criminals. He goes home. And I don’t know what the hell he does from there.”

Rey tapped her finger on Ron’s desk. The gentleman in question, one Phillip “Flip” Zimmerman, was on the phone in the other room. He was a big man with long dark hair parted in the middle and a goatee and mustache. He wore soft flannel shirts, worn jeans over well-muscled thighs, huge work boots, and a gun holster. He only smiled when his buddy Jimmy made a joke, usually about interrogating people. Otherwise, Flip sat working until it was time to go out on a case. He was a mystery. Rey had no idea how to get Flip to agree to her proposition. She was, in fact, a bit intimidated by him. 

Rey chewed her lip and watched him through the glass. He must have felt her gaze because he turned slowly in his chair and gazed out of the glass. He was still talking on the phone, but his eyes met Rey’s. He nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

Ron watched the brief interaction. “Rey, you are just going to have to take that big bull by his horns and ask the question. He ain’t gonna listen to the likes of me. Well, at least not about this fundraiser of yours.”

As a representative of New Hope for Families, Rey was raising money for families of disabled veterans. Most of the agency’s clients were women who were struggling to do it all. Often their husbands were severely wounded and needed many services that the VA was unable to provide in a timely manner. New Hope bridged the gap for these families.

However, New Hope depended on a variety of funding sources. Rey had been hired as their newest fundraiser, a job at which she excelled. It helped that she was bright, enthusiastic, and attractive. She used her big smile and upbeat personality to sweet-talk donors. 

For this funding initiative, Rey had decided to create a calendar to sell. It was not a regular calendar of kittens or puppies or pin-up girls. It was to be photos of sexy men of the Colorado Springs police force, many of whom were themselves veterans or former military personnel. She had found a photographer and printer who would work for almost nothing, if allowed to advertise in the calendar. Now, she just needed the men.

Rey started with the precinct nearest her apartment. It was within walking distance, and she had already met the newest detective, Ron Stallworth, at the breakfast spot they both frequented. He often sat next to her at the counter, and they got to talking one day about New Hope. He loved the idea of a calendar of cops.

“I’m just that kind of sexy,” Ron said, laughing and patting his perfect Afro.

“Yes, you are,” Rey said, smiling at his goofiness.

He winked at her. “My girlfriend thinks so, too.”

Rey said, “Well, you should check with her first. Women sometimes have a problem with their boyfriends posing.”

Ron sat back. “Am I going to be fully naked?”

“Oh, no. We can’t do that kind of calendar.” Though she had to admit she considered the possibility of sexy naked men. Ron’s partner, the elusive Flip Zimmerman, had popped into her mind, posing naked with just a flannel shirt open to reveal hard pecs, a taut stomach, and a trail of dark hair moving down to…

Flip had strolled into the breakfast place at that point to collect Ron. Rey almost fell off her stool. She wiggled a bit to ease the sudden twinge between her legs. Flip nodded politely at her, never guessing she was undressing him in her mind.

Rey was way too flustered to do more than murmur a good morning.

And here Rey was today, standing around the precinct, in everyone’s way, and wondering how to talk to the sexy hunk of grumpy detective. Flip was not the most approachable person. He was serious and reserved. He was also working. She didn’t want to interrupt.

Rey wondered if she should invite Flip out for a drink. He would probably say yes. But then what? Rey would have to sit and watch Flip’s big hands cradle a small glass. Then she’d have to look into his dark whiskey-colored eyes, which guessed the secrets of those he arrested and interrogated. Surely, he would know she was thinking about what he looked like under those flannel shirts he favored.

Rey watched Flip pick up the phone again and cradle it between his ear and broad shoulder. His long finger started to dial a number, then stilled. He saw Rey watching him. She groaned inwardly. He was going to think she was the biggest creep ever.

Flip put the receiver back on the phone, stood, and opened the door. “Hello,” he said to Rey. “Are you waiting for me? Can I help you with something?”

Yes, she thought, looking at his shoulders. Yes, indeed.

“Sure,” she said. “I mean, yes you can. Help me with something, that is.”

Flip held the door open and Rey entered the office. She perched on a chair and took a deep breath. It was time. She lost her nerve for a second and simply sat in silence.

Flip leaned forward slightly and raised his eyebrows at Rey. His eyes never strayed from her face. He was fully focused on her.

“So,” she said, trying to stop twisting her hands.

“Yes,” Flip said.

“I’m Rey Jackson?”

“Yes.

He was not making this any easier. “You come from a military background? Ron told me?” Why was everything sounding like a damn question?

“Yes,” Flip said.

“Marines?”

“Yes.”

He was not being at all helpful.

“Well, I don’t know if Detective Stallworth told you, but I am from New Hope for Families. It is a non-profit agency that helps military families with any injured veteran returning from combat duty. We provide wrap-around services to help when the VA can’t.”

Flip tipped his head to one side and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face. It was a slight upcurve of his lips under his mustache. Rey watched, fascinated. His beard and mustache looked soft, not wiry like other men’s facial hair. His lips were fuller than average. She wondered fleetingly if he grew facial hair to hide them. Some women didn’t like full lips on a man, even though Mick Jagger had them and he was considered sexy. Although Rey didn’t care about Mick Jagger’s lips, she wondered how soft Flip’s lips would be if he kissed her. She cleared her throat, feeling a bit warm.

“That’s a great service,” Flip said. “It’s much needed.”

“Yes, we have lots of wounded vets who have given so much to our country. The VA is completely overwhelmed by their family’s needs. Our agency is small and local to Colorado, but we have been getting some national attention. Unfortunately, because of the politics of this war, it’s hard to talk people into giving.”

Flip nodded. “It is unfortunate. So much destruction and loss for so little gain. Yet, those who served are not welcomed back warmly. As if it’s our fault the war went badly or that we were in Vietnam in the first place.”

“You’re went overseas?”

“Yes, ma’am. I did a tour or two before joining the force.”

Rey looked Flip dead in the eye. “I want to thank you for your service, Detective Zimmerman. I know the Marines go to the worst places and put themselves in harm’s way for us every day. It’s not a popular thing to support our troops from Vietnam, but I do. So, thank you.”

His gaze never wavered. He nodded once. “You’re welcome.”

Rey twisted her fingers again. She had to work this conversation around to a sexy man calendar somehow. It sounded crass to her own ears to ask Flip to pose. He was so serious and calm. He was a veteran, for heaven’s sake.

“Is that what you wanted to say to me?” Flip asked her, interrupting her thoughts. “You are about to twist your fingers into knots.”

Rey tucked her hands under her knees. “No, I have another thing to ask. A favor for our agency.”

He leaned back in the chair. “Shoot.”

“We are creating a calendar to sell to the public. It will generate extra money for a new fund initiative. It’s an emergency fund that can be drawn upon immediately without having to go through a lot of red tape.”

“I would support that. Do you have them to sell?”

“Uh, no, not yet.” Rey paused. “My question is this: would you be in the calendar?”

Flip sat up straight. He raised his eyebrows, eyes wide. “Pardon?”

“It’s a calendar of men from law enforcement. We think it will be a big seller. Women are now buying, uh,” Rey paused and swallowed, “sexy man photos. So-called beefcake pictures.”

He looked a bit astonished. Rey could almost see him forming the word “beefcake” on his lips. “A calendar of men posing, uh, naked?” he asked.

“No, no. Detective Stallworth asked that, too. No, um, just chests. That is, bare chests …” Rey trailed off and felt a blush rising.

“Detective Stallworth said yes to this?”

“Yes, he did. And I am asking you to do the same. We would like you to be Mr. September.”

Flip burst out laughing and slapped his hand on his desk. Rey watched his big smile in fascination. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. 

Flip stood, still smiling at her. “Thank you for asking me, Miss Jackson. But I must respectfully decline your offer.” 

“Oh,” said Rey. She had almost expected him to say yes after that deep, rich laugh.

Flip walked to the door and opened it. Rey followed.

At the doorway, she touched his arm lightly. “Will you think about it?” 

He gazed at her for a moment. His eyes dipped to her lips briefly. 

“Please,” she said softly, tilting her head up to look at him. “It’s for a great cause. The calendar will make money for our new fund.” She fished a card out of her purse. “Call me if you change your mind.”

Flip took the card and looked at Rey. “Can I call you if I don’t change my mind?”

She smiled widely at him. “No,” she said. And walked out.

She stole a glance back at him. Flip was still standing in the doorway with her card in his hand. He didn’t say a word. He didn’t move a muscle. He simply gazed at her. Rey imagined that she saw a dangerous light in this man’s whiskey eyes. She turned around and fled.

Rey met Ron the next morning at the usual breakfast spot. She sat nursing her cup of coffee.

“So, he said no, did he?” Ron asked without preamble, sliding on the stool next to hers.

“Yes, I kind of thought he would,” Rey said, stirring her coffee slowly.

“What’s next?”

Rey shrugged. “Nothing. I find someone else.”

“You are going to give up that easily?”

Rey looked at Ron. “The man said no. I can’t force him to pose for a calendar.”

Ron took a sip of his coffee and shook his head. “Flip Zimmerman says no to everything. But if you bother him enough, he comes around. You can’t give up. Come back to the precinct and try again.” He nudged her arm with his elbow. 

“New tactic?”

“Yeah, you just asked him straight out, right?”

“I did,” Rey said.

Ron nodded wisely. “That’s the problem. It gives him a chance to say no. You have to back him into a corner.”

“What should I do?”

“Personally, I don’t let him say squat. I keep talking and talking. Then I like to have some moments of forced participation. He will ask if he must participate and I say yes. He asks if it must be right then. I say yes. He sends me murderous looks and makes snide comments, but he does it. Until he gets fed up. Then he walks out in a huff.” Ron paused. “Works every time.”

Rey stared at him. “You do have a death wish, don’t you?”

Ron laughed. “Maybe, but I get things done with Flip ‘My Main Man’ Zimmerman, grumpy-ass detective. You’re a smart woman. I’m sure you will think of something.” Ron winked at her and waved at the woman behind the counter. He left whistling, to-go coffee in hand.

At lunch time, Rey called Ron and asked if Flip was in his office.

“Yes, ma’am, he is. Do you have a plan?” Ron asked.

“I believe I do,” Rey said. She hung up and headed for the precinct.

When she arrived, Ron met her at the door with a grin. “Nice outfit,” he said with a low whistle. “What’s in the bags?” He sniffed appreciatively.

“Lunch,” Rey said. She was wearing a silky peach blouse that hugged her curves. It had a tie closure that she had left open to show some cleavage. She had put on makeup and a pair of heels, too.

“Excellent,” Ron said. “I am so hungry.”

“It’s not for you,” Rey said.

“Of course not, but if there are leftovers…”

Flip wandered out of his office and eyed Ron and Rey. “Leftovers?”

“You are welcome to them, Ron,” Rey said. “But this lunch is for Detective Zimmerman.”

Flip gave Rey a once-over from head to toe. “Bribery of an officer is punishable by law, Miss Jackson.”

“It is not a bribe, Detective. It is lunch. Care to join me?”

“This has nothing to do with a certain calendar.”

Rey smiled at him. “No, sir. I heard you say no. I wanted you to know there are no hard feelings. I thought perhaps you were hungry.”

Ron piped up. “Hey, man. If you don’t want the food, I am willing to take it off your hands. It’s probably a bribe, like you said.” He reached out his hand to take the packages from Rey.

Flip grabbed Ron’s arm. “The lady brought me lunch to show her respect for my answer. You said yes to the calendar. No food for you.”

Ron winked at Rey as she was ushered into Flip’s office. She fed Flip homemade chicken and rice, sautéed green beans, salad, and cookies still warm from the oven.

Flip wolfed down the lunch like a starving man. He ate like the food was going to be taken away by Ron or the other detectives who were casting surreptitious glances into Flip’s office.

As they ate, Rey talked about her work as a fundraiser for New Hope and all the services the agency offered. She explained exactly how funds were allocated and budgeted. She pulled out an amusing calendar of kids posing with their dogs that sold well for other non-profits. Flip ate a warm chocolate chip cookie in silence, licking melted chocolate off his mustache. Rey swallowed hard and had to look away—or risk grabbing him by his ears and licking him herself.

As he wiped his lips with a napkin, Flip said, “Thank you for the lunch. And I appreciate the information about your fundraiser. It sounds like it will work for you. However, as much fun as this lunchtime lecture has been, it doesn’t change my answer.”

Rey looked at him. “Ok, I wasn’t here to…”

“Bullshit. This is what Ron told you to do.”

Rey realized right then that Detective Phillip Zimmerman was one smart man. Perhaps ordinary tactics were not going to work.

“My apologies, Detective. I was merely trying to assure you that this calendar—and my fundraising—is for a worthy cause. I also wanted to let you know how any monies raised would be earmarked and distributed.”

“I still don’t wish to participate. But I do thank you for the delicious lunch. Tell Ron to leave me—and you—alone. Tell him he can’t have any leftovers for his part in this little scheme.” Flip jumped up from behind his desk. “Never mind,” he said, opening the door. “I will tell him myself. Thank you again and I will see you later.” He bellowed Ron’s name at the top of his lungs and stomped down the hallway with long strides.

Rey walked out of the precinct, annoyed with herself for listening to Ron. Maybe he could get away with manipulating Flip Zimmerman. But she could not, and she had undoubtedly made the situation worse. She had to admit failure.

Flip was at the breakfast counter the next morning, waiting for Rey. She was a bit surprised by his presence. Ron was nowhere to be seen.

“Hi,” he said when she sat down.

“Hello,” she said. “What can I do for you?”

Flip took a sip of his coffee. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate what you are doing, Miss Jackson,” he began. 

“Please call me Rey,” she said. “I understand, Detective. I really do.”

“You can call me Flip,” he said. “I’m not here on official business.” He sighed, merely a soft breath.

“Why are you here then?”

Flip’s forehead furrowed and he looked at Rey. “I wanted to you to understand my reluctance to pose for a calendar.”

Rey waited. She could already guess what he was going to say, but perhaps she could address his concerns.

“I am a private person. I am in a profession that requires me to be taken seriously. I carry a firearm and arrest bad guys. I am not comfortable with what you are asking me to do. So that’s why I am saying no.” He gazed at Rey. “Do you understand?”

“I do,” Rey said. “I don’t want to compromise you, your profession, or your privacy.”

“What do you want, then? What is the purpose of asking me?” He paused.

Rey opened her mouth to speak, but he abruptly cut her off.

“Look, Ron is a show-off. He wears showy clothes and his hair is…” Flip gestured to his own head. 

“Perfect?” Rey supplied.

“Yes, and he is popular and well-liked by all. Except racist assholes who don’t deserve to know him. I’m not like Ron.”

Rey’s eyebrows rose. “What do you mean? You are not a show-off? Not popular and well-liked? You are not interested in style? What are we talking about here?”

Flip waved his hand. “I’m none of those things. Why do you want me in a calendar?” He looked down at his clothing. “I don’t look anything like Ron Stallworth and his slick self.”

Rey was taken aback. “Ok, so you’re not Ron. That doesn’t matter. You have your own style.”

Flip shrugged at Rey. “If you say so. My style involves the ability to draw my gun quickly if I need to. I’m not anybody’s image of a model. What did you call it? Beefcake?”

Rey hid her smile. This man had no idea how incredibly sexy he was. None.

“It’s ok, Flip,” Rey said. “You would be great. You are exactly what I’m looking for in a man.” She stopped and realized what she had just said. She flushed scarlet. “I mean, in a model. A male model for this calendar, I mean.” She ducked her head. “Oh, shit,” she said under her breath. She stole quick peek at Flip’s face.

He was staring at her with brows raised, a surprised look on his face. He pressed his full lips together slightly. “Well, thank you, ma’am.” He shrugged on his jacket. “I wish you luck in finding someone. You deserve the best.”

When she got up to leave for work, she discovered that Flip had paid her bill.

Rey was sitting at her desk the next day when Michelle, the secretary for New Hope, leaned over the half-wall that separated them. She had her hand over the phone’s receiver.

“Rey, call on one. A Phillip Zimmerman. He has a voice like melted chocolate, deep and smooth. Yummy. Sexy calendar man?”

Rey’s stomach did a little jump. “No, unfortunately.” She picked up the receiver and pressed the button. “Flip?”

“Yes.” He paused, and Rey heard Ron’s voice on the other end, talking, cajoling. She heard Flip say in a muffled voice. “Shut the fuck up, would you? I am on the phone.” He came back on the line. “I will pose for the calendar.”

Rey stood up and did a little happy dance and almost dropped the receiver in the process. “Thank you so much. We appreciate your participation.”

“Sure,” Flip said. “I would say I am glad to help, but…” 

Ron was speaking again. Rey couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Flip’s muffled voice came through again. “All right. All right, rookie. I’m doing it. I’m doing it. Get the fuck out of my office.”

Rey giggled into the phone.

Flip came back on the line and said, “You owe me a date.”

Rey stopped laughing. He emphasized the word “date,” resting heavily on the “t” sound.

“Pardon me?” Rey said.

“You heard me. You owe me a date.”

“What kind of a date?”

“The kind where we go and do something together.” Rey heard Flip’s chair squeak in the background. He was leaning back in it. She suspected he was enjoying himself. 

“Huh,” she said. “Ok. Pose first, date second.”

“No, no, no. Date first, pose second.” She could hear a teasing note in his voice.

“Flip,” Rey said.

“Yes,” his voice was deep and smooth.

“I need to check out the merchandise first. Before any dating occurs.” Rey bit her tongue. She couldn’t believe she had said that out loud.

There was a short, startled silence at the other end of the phone. Then she heard Flip start laughing, a big belly laugh.

“Merchandise? The beefcake? Ok, ok, I know when I am beaten,” he said, still rumbling a laugh or two. “Tell me when and where. I will be there.”

“Wear your plaid,” she said softly.

He took a breath. “Yes, ma’am,” he said.

The next couple of days were hell for Rey. She had trouble coordinating the location, photographer, and her models for the shoot. She was nervous about Flip’s participation. She wanted to be sure he was comfortable. While the other models were good-natured and ribbed each other about participating, Rey was pretty sure Flip did not want to be teased. Ron apparently enjoyed bugging the hell out of Flip on a regular basis. Rey admonished him to keep his trap shut while at the precinct so as not to spook her reluctant model. She didn’t want Flip to bolt before the shoot.

Flip was the last man to be photographed that evening. He was late. Jim, the photographer, was still setting up. The scene was a supposed to be a Fall theme with footballs, colorful leaves, coffee mugs, and warm lighting. There was even a sheepskin artfully draped over a big padded bench where Flip would pose. 

The appointed time for Flip’s arrival came and went. Five minutes went by. Rey kept checking her watch and wondering if Flip had bailed.

Suddenly, Ron popped his head in and crooked a finger at her. Rey groaned inwardly. 

“Where the hell is he?” she asked Ron in a low voice.

“Down the street at the bar. He’s having a belt. I think he might be having second thoughts.”

“Go talk to him,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I did. He threatened to tear my arms off. You go talk to him.”

“Shit,” Rey said. She grabbed her jacket and walked down the street in her heels, which weren’t made for the drizzle coating the sidewalks.

Flip sat at a small table, nursing a drink. He saw Rey and nodded at her. She walked over.

“Ron said you were having second thoughts.” She figured it was better to be truthful and open with Flip. He seemed to appreciate straight talk.

He stroked his mustache thoughtfully. “No, I gave my word. I honor my commitments. But, you know, I am not someone who does this kind of thing easily.”

“I understand,” Rey said. She guessed he was working up his nerve. “If you want me to find someone else, I will.”

“Have a seat,” Flip indicated the chair across the tiny table.

“Well, you see, the photographer is…” She trailed off. “Ok.” She sat.

“Would you be in the picture with me?”

Rey didn’t expect that question. She sputtered for a moment. “I am not prepared to do that, Flip. I have no makeup or appropriate clothing or anything.”

He smiled slightly. “You don’t need makeup. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.”

Rey’s breath caught. “Thank you.” 

“As for clothing, you can wear my t-shirt. I will wear the flannel.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open. Her body buzzed a little and she shivered. It would be so sexy. A woman in the picture would highlight Flip’s raw masculinity.

“Sure” was all she could manage.

Flip stood and pulled his jacket on. He reached for Rey’s hand as they left the bar. His big hand swallowed hers. It was a source of steady warmth as they walked to the studio.

Once inside, Flip shook hands with Jim, the photographer. Rey explained Flip’s idea, and Jim agreed to help stage it.

Rey waited while Flip unbuttoned his red and black flannel shirt and stripped it off. She held her breath as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. She stared at Flip’s bare muscular chest and arms. He was huge and well-built, just as she suspected. How was she going to pose with him and not lose her damn mind?

He handed his t-shirt to Rey, who barely stopped herself from burying her nose in its warmth. She headed to the restroom to put the shirt on. She debated about what she should wear with it. Panties, bra, but not the slip she had under her dress. Stockings? Heels? Not the right look for this calendar. She stripped off the stockings. She scrambled in her purse and found a slick lipgloss. She rolled it on, then wiped it off again, and tossed it back in her purse.

Rey tiptoed out of the bathroom and found Flip, shirt open, bare chest, bare feet, lounging back on the bench with a knee up. Jim was testing the light with a meter. Flip waved Jim aside impatiently and held out a hand to Rey.

She took it. Flip tugged her onto his lap, so she sprawled across him. His body was warm and hard. She felt every inch of him against her. He tucked her under his arm and nudged her sideways so her head rested on his shoulder. He pulled Rey’s knee up and placed his hand on her bare thigh.

“Yes,” Jim said. “That looks good.” He began snapping photos. He paused to fuss with the camera.

Rey was trying to breathe. Flip squeezed her thigh lightly. She looked up into his eyes. He smiled at her. She wanted to kiss him, to crawl up and press herself full against him instead of lying sideways next to him.

Flip watched Rey’s face. She wondered if he knew how she felt about him. He touched her face lightly with one finger and traced the edge of her jaw. Then he touched her lips and traced them. She kissed his finger. He took her hand and kissed the palm. His mustache tickled. She laughed softly.

Jim cleared his throat. Flip glared at the man, who took a step back.

“I’m ready to take a few more shots. I was wondering if you wanted a to try another pose?”

“Such as?” Flip asked, his voice dangerously low.

Jim swallowed. “Well, you could sit up and Rey could sit beside you.”

“Ok,” said Rey. She scrambled up.

“How about a kiss?” Flip said to Rey. He sat up.

She stared at him. “In the picture?”

Flip didn’t say a word. He tumbled Rey across his lap. His hand slid into her hair to hold her steady.

Then, he kissed her. Rey had no time to think or react. Flip’s mouth was soft and warm. His lips moved against hers, urging them apart. His tongue slid deep into her mouth. She made a little sound. It wasn’t exactly a protest, but Rey was aware that they had an audience.

Flip lifted his head. “Did you get the shot?”

Jim’s mouth was hanging open. “Uh, no,” he said. “Sorry.”

Rey took a breath in. “Maybe we shouldn’t do that one.”

Jim said, “No, it looks good. Sorry, I just didn’t expect it.” He messed around with the light meter while Rey watched Flip’s eyes. He raised his eyebrows at her slightly.

“Ok,” Jim said. “Kiss away. I will take pictures this time.”

Rey watched Flip home in on her lips and sighed. She raised her hands and dug them into his soft hair. He groaned and kissed her hungrily, his lips moving over hers, his tongue delving into her mouth. They kissed like they were alone. Rey couldn’t help herself. He smelled tasted delicious, like ice and pine woods, like misty rain.

Jim cleared his throat. “I have the shots.”

Rey pulled her lips away. Flip pressed tiny kisses on her neck. “Good, fine. Um. Thank you. Thanks.” Rey honestly didn’t know who she was thanking at that moment.

She stood and smoothed the shirt down over her bare legs. Jim was packing up his equipment. 

“I appreciate you helping us with our calendar.” She stuck out her hand. Jim shook it. 

“You’re welcome,” Jim said. “I will call you when I get the negatives processed. I will provide a sheet of miniature versions of the photos all laid out in order—for each photo session. You can choose which ones look best.”

Rey took a step back and ran squarely into Flip’s body. She almost stepped on his foot. He steadied her with his hands on her shoulders.

Jim shook Flip’s hand quickly, and Flip nodded at him. Jim couldn’t seem to leave the room fast enough. His equipment banged against his legs as he left.

Rey turned to Flip and smiled brightly at him. “Well,” she said. “We did it. You did it.”

Flip walked around her to the door and locked it deliberately. Then he pulled Rey close and pulled the t-shirt over her head.

“I posed. Now it’s time for our date.”

“Is this our date?” Rey whispered. 

Flip’s mouth hovered over hers. He looked into her eyes. “Do you want it to be?”

She didn’t hesitate. “Oh, yes, please.”

He kissed her then, slowly, thoroughly, licking the corners of her lips, then surging inside her mouth again. She kissed him back, hungry, on tiptoes. He cupped her bottom.

Flip shrugged out of his flannel shirt and picked Rey up in his arms. The only available spot was the bench with the sheepskin draped on it. Flip placed Rey on the sheepskin carefully. He knelt in front of her. With one swift motion, he popped the back of Rey’s bra and buried his face between her breasts. She stroked his soft hair while he nuzzled her and took each nipple in his mouth to suck. Rey arched back and heard herself make soft noises of delight.

Flip stripped off Rey’s soaked panties and opened her legs. She caught her breath at his daring moves as he nipped his way down her stomach to the soft hair between her legs. His tongue finally darted out to taste her and she cried out, opening for him further. He pressed his mouth between her legs full on and slipped his tongue in every fold and crevice. After an eternity, Flip finally found Rey’s small hard clit and sucked it into his mouth. She fell apart almost instantly, writhing atop the bench, while Flip’s strong arms held her place.

He kissed her thighs as she drifted down. “Now that’s a picture,” he said, grinning at her. “A beautiful woman tumbled on a bench.”

Rey scooted upward, trying not to appear too wanton. “I should not have…”

Flip shook his head. “No, you should have. You are lovely. I dig you so much, Rey. For what you do and who you are. You are fucking incredible.” He joined her on the bench and wrapped his arms around her. She listened to his heartbeat. “Do you want me to leave?”

Rey buried her face in Flip’s shoulder. She slowly shook her head.

“You want me to stay?”

Rey nodded.

“You want me to …”

Rey tilted her head up to meet his eyes. “Fuck me.”

He laughed softly. “I was going to say make love to you, but that works, too.” He growled and lifted Rey with one strong arm. He tossed the sheepskin on the carpet and knelt with Rey firmly grasped against his chest. He gently lowered her to the ground.

Flip stripped off his clothing and covered Rey with his body. She slipped her hands over his broad back and wrapped her legs around him. He breathed in her ear, murmuring how much he adored her sweet body. Rey wrapped her hand around Flip’s dick and guided it up against her. 

Flip panted. “How do you like it, my Rey? How can I do this for you? Tell me your secrets.”

“Hard. Fast,” she said. “Please, please. Now.”

With a moan, he surged into her hard and fast as requested. She cried out as he thrust into her repeatedly. She slipped her hand down to touch herself. Flip slowed and stopped, pushed to the hilt inside her. 

“Let me,” he said and used his huge thumb to slowly, lightly glide over her clit.

She gasped. “Harder,” she said, trying to move his hand.

“No, ma’am,” he said. He thrust into her slowly, while maintaining a light pressure between her legs with his thumb.

Rey surged upward, attempting to gain more friction. Flip stopped his movements. She gritted her teeth and grabbed Flip’s ass. She squeezed, hard, and pulled him closer. “More, Flip, I need more.”

“I know you do. I know. But you will like it this way when you come hard.” He teased her gently, with slow thrusts and light pressure.

“Flip,” she cried.

Then he thrust hard and deep and circled her harder with his thumb.

Rey dug her nails into Flip’s back as she came. She cried out and moved her hips up to meet each movement, legs clasped around his hips. 

Flip continued to move hard and fast until he found his release and groaned into Rey’s hair. His fingers dug into the sheepskin as he held himself above her. He was breathing hard. 

“It’s ok,” Rey said. “You can lie on me.”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he said, rolling to one side.

“I don’t mind. I like having you inside me. I like being close.”

He smiled at her and tucked her up against him. “Noted.”

Flip touched Rey’s lips with his fingers and followed with a kiss. “I have to go back to the office soon. I have some paperwork to complete before I go on duty. Wish I didn’t have to go.” He sighed. “I’d keep you up all night long. Though maybe not here.” He indicated the space. “We need a comfortable bed to make love properly.”

Rey shivered as she visualized the positions they might try, the things they might do together. Flip whispered sweet promises in Rey’s ear about what would do in his king-sized bed with his king-sized body.

Finally, reluctantly, Flip rose from the floor to get dressed.

He buttoned his shirt. “I would like to see you again, Rey. Not just to make love to your beautiful self. I’d like to take you to play basketball with my brother.”

“Oh, ok,” Rey said. She made a face. “But I don’t think he would have much fun with me. I don’t know how to play basketball.”

“That’s fine. Neither does he. You should meet him.”

Rey paused for a second. “Flip, is this a date or something else?”

“A little of both. Wear your sneakers. I will pick you up at your office at 6 tomorrow.” He kissed her hard and a little possessively as he left. Rey didn’t really mind.

The date turned out to be a visit to a residential facility called The American House. Rey and Flip walked into a lobby area that featured a receptionist’s desk. The woman behind the counter smiled at Flip and looked at Rey with some curiosity.

“Phil, Phillip!” There was a call from down the long hallway.

The receptionist said, “He’s been waiting for you.”

A young man in a motorized wheelchair barreled down the hall and skidded to a stop in front of Rey and Flip.

“Hey, Ira,” Flip said. He leaned down and gave the young guy a hug. “This is Rey. Rey, this is my kid brother, Ira.”

“Hi, Rey.”

Rey smiled at Ira. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Ira’s speech was slurred from whatever injury he had received. But he was cheerful and obviously glad to see his older brother.

Rey met Flip’s eyes. He gave her a small smile.

“Ready to play some basketball, Ira?”

“Yeah. I show you the way.”

Rey and Flip followed Ira down the hall. He whizzed in front a lot faster than they could walk. He shouted over his shoulder for them to keep up. 

“You could have told me,” Rey murmured to Flip.

“And miss the surprise?”

Ira rolled into the gym area, which had two empty wheelchairs and shorter hoops. Flip grabbed a ball, sat in a wheelchair, which was not motorized, and rolled himself up to Ira.

“Let’s show Rey how it’s done.”

Flip was gentle with Ira, who had some mobility in his arms but nowhere below. Ira was able to lob the ball toward the net but without much force or accuracy. When he made a basket, Rey and Flip clapped for him. Ira challenged Flip to shoot farther and farther away to see when he would miss. They laughed at Flip’s attempts to make a basket and then cheat by raising himself up in the wheelchair for more leverage.

Ira pointed at Flip and said, “No fair, Phil. You play right.”

Flip just laughed. “All right.”

Rey tried to shoot as well. She found a second basketball that had more air in it than Ira’s. Flip demonstrated how to dribble and shoot. The two men cheered when she scored.

After an hour, one of Ira’s attendants came by to watch and test his vitals. Flip explained that much could go wrong with a quadriplegic. Ira was indeed wearing out. They left the gym to sit in the family area and share a soft drink. Flip listened carefully to Ira’s halting speech about what he did that day. Flip didn’t say much, but he caught Rey’s eye. She smiled at him.

Rey guessed that Flip didn’t talk much about Ira at work, that he kept a strict separation between his private life and his job. She was honored that he would share Ira with her.

They left Ira eating dinner and walked back to Flip’s truck. He turned the ignition and they sat for a moment.

“Thank you,” Rey said. “I enjoyed meeting Ira.”

Flip looked at her. “He’s the reason I said eventually said yes to being in the calendar, Rey. But I need you to promise me something.”

“Ok,” Rey said.

“I don’t want a lot of people to know about Ira. I don’t want their pity. It is what it is.”

“Can I ask what happened?” She watched him carefully.

He pressed his lips together briefly. “Would you get a drink with me?”

They ended up at a smoky tavern near the precinct. The bartender nodded at Flip and gave Rey a curious look, much like the receptionist. Rey was getting the feeling that Flip did not bring many women to these places.

They got a couple of beers. Flip took a sip and then stroked his mustache and beard, smoothing them down. Rey wanted to reach out and touch him. But he looked weary and sad. He caught her looking and took her hand. He kissed it lightly and sighed.

“Yes, Ira was wounded in Nam. He was and I wasn’t. It was a roadside bomb. The others in the vehicle were killed but he survived. Fortunately, another marine in his unit found him quickly enough to save him.”

“That’s a good thing,” Rey said softly.

“Yeah, maybe. I’m glad he’s alive, certainly. But at what cost? Many quadriplegic individuals have multiple health problems and are considered medically fragile. Ira may pass away sooner than someone with an average lifespan. Likely before I do. He’s in pain a lot. His quality of life isn’t the best.”

Rey nodded. She hoped her face didn’t register pity. She suspected Flip would not appreciate it. Instead, she touched his arm. “Well, it looks like you have a close relationship and can enjoy your time together. That’s the best any of us can ask for.”

Flip nodded. He swallowed hard and looked away. Rey realized that he was tearing up. He rubbed his forehead and then scraped the heel of his hand over his eyes.

Rey squeezed Flip’s hand and he squeezed hers back. “Flip, thank you for posing for the calendar. I realize it’s kind of a silly thing to ask of grown men, especially police officers, as you have pointed out. You’ve been a good sport about it.”

He laughed, a little shaky. “I did not want to do it, Rey. You know that. Still kind of don’t.”

“I can pull the photo. I can find someone else. Maybe it’s not a good idea for you or Ira.”

Flip shrugged. “Let’s see the negatives first. Plus, I told Ira about the calendar, and he laughed a lot. He told me to do it. You know I would do anything for Ira.”

“Is that why you changed your mind?”

“That, and that idiot rookie partner of mine would not shut the fuck up.”

Rey laughed out loud. “Ron is very persuasive.”

“Fucking Ron Stallworth.” Flip shook his head, glowering. “Just talking to that guy wears me out. One of these days, he’s going to talk himself into something, and I know I’m going to have to bail his ass out of some dumbass situation. Then I’m going to kill him myself.” He took Rey’s hand again. “Let’s get out of here. I have a king-sized bed that we need to try out.”

After Rey snuggled with Flip in his huge bed, and after his huge hands had made her body sing, and after her third deep luscious orgasm, she asked him why he wanted her to pose with him.

“Were you trying to get me into bed? Or, bench…”

“Or, sheepskin on the floor.” Flip smiled at her, his eyes bright and full of mischief. “Maybe. What do you think?”

“I don’t know. Just wondering,” she said.

“You know what? I knew we would get together when you kept staring at me with those big hazel eyes. I also knew you were mentally undressing me and thinking about doing interesting things to my body.”

Rey blushed. “I was not.”

“Don’t lie to law enforcement. It won’t work.”

She shoved at Flip’s chest to no avail. He pushed her back on the mattress and caged her in his arms, kissing her lips, nose, forehead, and nuzzling her neck. “I asked you to pose with me because I couldn’t wait to touch you. To kiss you. To take you to bed and make you mine.” He laughed softly. “You were chewing your lip, staring through my window, and trying to persuade me I am a good-looking guy.”

Rey opened her mouth to protest. She wanted to tell him that good looking didn’t begin to describe the amazing beauty that was his alone.

He shushed her before she could speak. “Don’t argue. Look, I asked you to pose with me so you could check out the merchandise early. How’d that work for you?”

“Just fine,” Rey said. “Good. Great. In fact, I am interested in all your merchandise.” She put a hand between his legs. She’d tell him about his amazing beauty later. No hurry. He was hers.

He groaned long and low. “You’re killing me, Rey. My merchandise is going to fall off, you insatiable woman.”

Rey waved the envelope of negatives and thumbnails through the window of the precinct detective office. Flip jumped up to let her inside. Ron followed her, pulling out the negatives from his photo shoot.

“Not now, rookie,” Flip said, shutting the door in Ron’s face.

“Hey,” Ron said, waving his envelope. He banged on the glass. “Hey. What about me?”

Flip made shooing motions at Ron through the glass. “Go away.”

“I’m your partner.”

Flip showed Ron his middle finger.

“Flip, honestly. The way you treat that man,” Rey said, dropping the envelope on Flip’s desk.

“He’s fine.” Flip glared at Ron, who was still waving outside the door.

“Tell him you love him or something. Tell him I will be out in a second.”

Flip rolled his eyes. He opened the door and put his hand on Ron’s chest as he tried to walk in. “I fucking love you, you asshole. Let me look at these negatives by myself. Please. Thank you. Fuck the hell off. I want to be with my girl.”

Ron nodded and gave a thumbs up.

“There may be some room for improvement in your word choice, but the sentiment is getting better,” Rey said, patting his arm.

He pulled her close, bent down, and pressed his lips to hers. “I only care if you love me. Everyone else can go to hell,” he whispered.

Rey smiled at him. “I do love you, Phillip Zimmerman.”

He beamed. “Good. Now let’s see these photographs. Have you looked at them yet?”

“No,” Rey said, pulling the sheet out. She looked through the photos. She gasped and met Flip’s eyes. “What? I thought…” She looked closer. “You devil!”

Flip laughed and hugged Rey. At the beginning of the photo sheet, there were at least ten pictures of Flip by himself, looking like a Mr. September should.

“One of those, I think,” Flip said, pointing at the first couple of photos.

“What did you do?”

Flip shrugged. “Well, as much as I love the idea of showing you off to the world, I decided to go ahead and pose by myself. I thought the other pictures might be too intimate. And you might not appreciate being a model in your own fundraiser. So, I talked to what’s-his-name…”

“Jim,” Rey supplied.

“Right. We agreed to do some pictures while you were changing. I figured you could choose if you wanted photos of me alone or the ones with both of us.”

Rey looked through all the pictures. “The choices are good.”

The photos of the Flip and Rey were beautiful and so achingly intimate. They showed the two of them on the edge of forming a dynamic, deep connection. But the photos did not fit the calendar’s theme.

Rey put the picture sheet down on Flip’s desk. “You are right. The ones of us are wonderful. Jim caught the moment that love blossomed between us. However…”

“Let’s keep them just for us,” Flip said. She looked at him. His eyes showed his love for her. “Our secret.”

“And Jim’s.” Rey shook her head.

“He won’t tell. He’s a pro.”

Rey stared at Flip. “What? You don’t trust anyone. You think everyone’s a criminal.”

Flip shrugged. “If that fucker says anything, he will have to answer to me. And I’m packing most of the time.” He indicated the gun holster he wore on the job.

“Abuse of power,” Rey said, pointing her finger at him. “Leave Jim alone.”

Flip looked at Rey without a word. He dipped his head and raised his brows. He tilted forward in his chair.

Rey stuck her tongue out at him. “Don’t even try that intimidation shit on me, Phillip Zimmerman. I am on to you and your scare tactics. Save it for the interrogation room.” She paused, looking at the sheet again. “This one,” she said and scooped up the negatives. She stuffed the whole thing back into the manila envelope. “I am going to talk to Ron. Coming?”

“Not at the moment, sad to say. Later, after work. Which cannot end soon enough.” He stretched.

“Honestly, Flip.” Rey smacked him with the envelope. “I meant, are you coming to help me choose Ron’s photo?”

Flip rolled around his desk and pulled Rey on his lap. “No,” he said. “Kiss me before I die.”

She kissed him gently, a chaste smack. He rumbled low in his throat and pulled her closer for a deeper kiss. Rey couldn’t resist slipping her tongue in Flip’s mouth to taste him. He took the opportunity to deepen his kiss further.

Then she got up from his lap to go talk to Ron. “See you later,” she whispered.

“Count on it,” Flip said, his eyes full of promises and thoughts of his king-sized bed.

A few weeks later, Rey and Flip presented the finished calendar to Ira before sitting down to a family dinner. Flip helped Ira turn to the September page to see the photo. Flip was leaning forward on the bench, legs spread, arms on his knees, and fingers loosely entwined. His hair was tousled, wavy, a little damp from the mist. It looked as if he’d run his hands through it a couple of times. He had a small smile on his lips and a glint in his eyes. Rey thought Flip was the sexiest of the calendar men.

Ira laughed and hugged his big brother. “This is good, Phil. You look like a model. It will make money for us wounded guys.”

Flip patted his brother’s shoulder. “All for you, man. All for you.”

“Thank you, Phillip.”

“My pleasure,” Flip said. He winked at Rey. She grinned at him.

After dinner, they walked out of Ira’s apartment hand-in-hand.

“You did a good thing,” Rey said. “Thank you.”

Flip put his arm around Rey and hugged her tightly. “I did it for the two people I love the most.”

“What about Ron, though?” Rey said, with a small giggle. “I know you love him the most, too.”

Flip groaned. “I do not love Ron Stallworth.”

“I think you do,” Rey countered.

“Fuck. Ron. Stallworth,” Flip said through gritted teeth.

“Really?” Rey said.

“I swear to… Rey, do not fuck Ron Stallworth.”

“You just said…” Rey started but ended on a little shriek as Flip picked her up and carried her to his truck. He yanked the door open and plopped her in the passenger seat. He stalked around to the other side, shooting annoyed glances at Rey. He started the engine.

“Where are we going?” Rey asked.

“Home. To our big king-sized bed where I will show you exactly how much I love you. I will make sure you never want another man in your whole damn life.”

Rey scooted closer to Flip. “How could I want any other guy? You’re my calendar man.”

Flip said, “Make no mistake, Rey Jackson. I am your everything man. Now and always.


End file.
